Opera time table W31/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Business holiday: 1 August - 16 August 2016. Interrupts of broadcasting and server crashes cannot be fixed Opera time table 01.08.2016 - Monday/Montag - Swiss National Day 00:21 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 03:18 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 06:27 George Frideric Handel - Agrippina (2003) Dynamic (I) 09:12 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 11:29 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 13:34 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) 16:06 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 18:18 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 20:37 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 23:22 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Le donne vendicate (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 02.08.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:31 Vicente Martín y Soler - Una cosa rara (1991) Astrée Auvidis (I) - 1st recording 03:25 Domenico Cimarosa - Il matrimonio segreto (1990) Nuova Era (I) 05:47 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 07:28 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 08:49 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 10:53 Carl Maria von Weber - Die drei Pintos (1976) RCA (D) 12:49 E.T.A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) 13:58 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 16:22 Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) 18:48 Gioachino Rossini - La Gazzetta (2001) Fondazione Cassa di Risparmio di Pesaro (I) 20:57 Gioachino Rossini - La Cenerentola, ossia La bonta in trionfo (2005) RCA (I) 23:29 Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 03.08.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:37 Giuseppe Verdi - I due Foscari (1984) Nuova Era (I) 03:27 Giuseppe Verdi - Il corsaro (2004) Dynamic (I) 05:05 Giacomo Puccini - La Rondine (1996) EMI Classics (I) 06:44 Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari - Le donne curiose (1968) Mondo Musica (I) 08:54 Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 09:57 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 11:29 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording 13:15 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 15:13 Umberto Giordano - Marcella (2007) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 16:17 Bohuslav Martinu - Mirandolina (2002) Supraphon (I) 18:01 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 19:47 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 22:19 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 04.08.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:23 Benjamin Britten - The Rape Of Lucretia (1946) Conductor: Reginald Goodall (E) 02:13 Benjamin Britten - The Turn Of The Screw (1954) Conductor: Benjamin Britten (E) 03:58 Igor Fjodorowitsch Strawinski - The Rake's Progress (1951) Conductor: Igor Stravinsky (E) 06:30 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 09:10 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 11:21 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 13:35 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 15:21 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 17:17 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 19:07 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 20:41 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 22:00 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 23:56 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 05.08.2016 - Friday/Freitag 02:01 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 02:38 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 03:20 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 04:19 Judith Weir - Blond Eckbert (1994) NMC Records (E) 05:24 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 06:53 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 09:08 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 11:00 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 12:31 Nancy Van de Vate - Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording 13:31 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 15:34 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 17:33 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 19:19 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 21:06 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 23:38 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 06.08.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:19 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 03:09 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 05:10 Nicolae Bretan - Arald (1987) Nimbus (RO) - 1st recording 05:38 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 08:14 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 10:46 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 13:18 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 15:04 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 17:34 Bronius Kutavicius - Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) 19:10 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 20:58 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 23:06 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 07.08.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:43 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 03:00 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 04:42 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 07:39 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 10:19 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 11:54 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 13:41 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 15:15 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 17:10 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 19:00 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 20:14 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 22:00 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 31/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016